


Peter Parker Goes Home

by Cyn_Writes



Series: Irondad and Spiderson requests [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Child Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker gets adopted, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: Request: I have a request where tony and pepper are happily married and decided to a child since pepper isn't able to have a baby. They went to kind and sweet adoption agency and they found shy 5 years old peter.(I'm deleting the comment as a way to check it off!)
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad and Spiderson requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907827
Kudos: 70





	Peter Parker Goes Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelstarkermha98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/gifts).



> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT 
> 
> request by: Khrfan123
> 
> Sorry there's prob a lot of mistakes I don't know much about adoption

"Remember, Tony. We might not find a kid who fits well with us." Pepper reminds her husband as they walk into the adoption center. Pepper and Tony had been trying for a long time to have a baby until they recently found out that she can't. "I know. By the way, I already set us up to meet a 5-year-old. Peter Parker." He smiles at her. They open the doors and walk up to the reception. 

"Oh my God. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts!" The receptionist (Mary as her name tag says) gawks and Tony nods. "Here for Peter Parker, right?" He nods again. "I just need you to fill this out," She holds out a clipboard and he steps back. "He doesn't like being handed things which is perfect because I love being handed things." Pepper chuckles and takes the clipboard. They go sit down and start filling out the paperwork, somehow ignoring the stares. 

"What does it say?" Tony peaks over her shoulder. "Just asking our contact information and stuff." He nods and goes back to fiddling. Normally he would be on his phone. But he's just too damn nervous. Tony Stark. Nervous over a kid. Imagine that. He looks back over at Pepper but she's up at the reception giving back the clipboard. "Alright, come on in!" Mary stands up and leads them to a room. It's colorful with toys and a rug with the alphabet on it. In the middle of the room, there's a table with two chairs on one side and one on the other. On the far side with the one chair sits a small boy with curly brown hair and big eyes. His arms are on the table and he's twiddling his thumbs. He stops when they walk in and he looks up at them. Mary leaves the room and the couple sits down.

"Peter, right?" Tony asks. Peter nods and Tony offers his hand. "Tony. This is my wife, Pepper." Peter nods. "I- I know. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Why- why me?" He looks up at them and his eyes automatically melt Tony's heart. "Why not?" Tony cocks his head. "Because- because I'm me. Everyone else here is social and friendly and I'm just the shy science geek." "You like science? What's your favorite type?" "Chemistry and engineering!" His eyes brighten. "If you do end up wanting me will I meet Bruce Banner?" "Sure." "Oh my God! I've only read one of his works but I'm planning on asking for another for Christmas or my birthday." "But you're 5!" Tony gawks and Peter flinches away. 

"Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry!" "No, Peter. You're just brilliant!" Pepper smiles at him. "You know what's crazy?" The boy asks. "The fact that we are alive in the same lifetime. I mean, when you think at first you're like, 'Okay. Whatever.' But it's actually in- insane!" He stumbles over the word causing Tony to fall in love even more. "I mean, millions of years this Earth has existed and I'm alive at the same time as you! And then you picked this orphanage and then me! The odds are crazy small!" This kid's a genius! 

"You know, kid, it will be a long process to adopt you. It would start with fostering. Do you think you would like that?" Tony asks, not even needing to check with Pepper. The boy nods eagerly. "Ya! Are- are you sure?" "Of course, Peter." Pepper responds. 

And that is the story of how Peter got a home.


End file.
